Cobwebs in the Corner
by skyline213
Summary: Just a drabble collection. Some happy, some sad, some funny, some fluffy. It's basically the everyday, mundane happenings or different POVs that don't really fit into the storyline of my current fic.


_I'm still alive! Miraculously, I've been dying of boredom with my writer's block._

_Anyway... __This is the first of my collection of drabbles from _Data Squad Revived_ (or DSR to shorten it; it's a mouthful otherwise.) It's - I guess you can call it - an entry for The Side-Stories/Spin-Offs Boot Camp from the Digimon Fanfiction Challenge forum. The prompt was #14 - dog._

_So many ideas have been turning in my head since seeing the boot camp, I couldn't resist._

_Without further ado, the first drabble._

* * *

**No Need For Morning Coffee**

Waking up with a dog panting in her face wasn't quite the way Cecily imagined she'd wake up in the morning. By all means, she thought that Lily - loud, abrasive, infuriating Lily - would come bursting into the room with a blaring fanfare on a bugle, heralding the start of a new day in her own, uniquely vexing way.

But it turned out that Cecily's luck wasn't so kind.

Instead, she woke up to the smell of dog breath in the morning as opposed to the aroma of breakfast on the pan and the coffee brewing in the pot. By the way, whoever said dog saliva was cleaner than a human's was lying. Big time.

Glaring at Rex for a moment, she pushed his muzzle away from her face and sat up. Straightening her disarrayed locks to some extent, she sighed and looked back at the dog, expression blank while his face lit up and his tail started wagging jubilantly. It was more like a flag than a tail with the way it waved to and fro so fast, not so much as waving as it was flicking from side to side.

"Lily put you up to this," Cecily grumbled, fixing a flat stare on the mutt. She could already imagine the grin as her sister clandestinely opened the door to her bedroom, ushering Rex in. There was no doubt her elder sister was waiting in the kitchen currently, waiting for the younger to explode in some way.

Unfortunately for Lily, Cecily didn't work like that.

Looking at Rex again, she pondered on what she should do and how she should react. The dog merely panted gleefully, pink tongue lolling out from the side of his muzzle while his brown eyes sparkled. The tip of one of his ears was partially flopped down, giving him a youthful appearance. Of course, when it came to dogs it seemed like they never lost their vernal vigor until they were old and arthritic. They were either bouncing with energy or dragging themselves over the floor to reach their designated sleeping area.

Rex whined and jumped off her bed, trotting to the door. He whined louder and scratched at the door, wanting out. Petulant, he glanced back at her with large, pleading brown eyes.

"Get out yourself," she said, sitting cross-legged on the bed and folding her arms. She frowned when he didn't stop giving her the puppy-eyed stare. "I know you can do it on your own."

After another moment of pushing the envelope, he groaned and jumped up onto his hind legs, rearing up and using his paws to push down the handle. The door swung open, which he hurriedly weaved around and ghosted down the hall with the scrape of his claws against the wood floors.

"I'm surprised you did not wake up earlier," Cyberdramon remarked from within the Digivice.

Cecily rolled her eyes until they settled on the device. "Rex is quiet when he wants to be. Besides, it was his breath that woke me up." She wrinkled her nose slightly and asked, "He didn't happen to lick me while I was sleeping, did he?"

"Yes," the Ultimate replied bluntly. "Many times."

No surprise there.

Cecily sighed and rubbed her temple. "Just like how many times I'll kill Lily."

If he found any amusement in her mutterings, he didn't indicate it. Not that he could at the moment.

An impatient bark came from the hallway. Not a moment later, Rex poked his head around the door, staring at Cecily imploringly. He barked again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," she grumbled, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Yawning, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Give me a moment, boy, I'll be there."

For Rex, however, it obviously wasn't enough. He darted in and reared up on his hind legs, placing his front paws on her nightstand. Reaching with his jaws, he picked up the Digivice with his teeth and pushed away, scurrying out of the door before Cecily could stop him. The displaced air of his escape managed to close the door with a soft click.

"Rex!" Cecily called, staring with incredulous vexation at how far the dog would go to get her out of bed. She could have sworn he was simpering at her as he ran off.

Sighing in frustration, she pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes until she saw stars. It appeared she would have to save the Digivice from becoming an abused chew toy for Rex. Like her father's ill-fated slippers, which were in tatters on Rex's bed in the living room.

Cecily stood up, raising her arms over her head and stretching with a soft groan. Lowering them, she wondered blithely to herself, "Who needs morning coffee when you have a dog?"

* * *

_There's the first :)_

_I know that I've woken up with a dog in my bed numerous times. I've also been licked in my sleep numerous times, too XD I'm sure fellow dog owners can relate to that. I'm sure some also know what it's like when their dog purloins their valuables and later finds said valuables devastated with teeth marks. It's no worse than having your kid flush your newly bought cell phone in the toilet, though._

_Stay tuned!_


End file.
